


Camboy Eros

by A_R_Nicoletti



Series: The treatment of Mr. Stark [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Camboy Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_Nicoletti/pseuds/A_R_Nicoletti
Summary: The camboy tony you've been waiting for!





	Camboy Eros

Before Iron Man, before Afghanistan, before the avengers and obi and the mess that his life became, Tony was Just Tony stark. Or, as his fans knew him, Camboy Eros.

He didn't do it because he needed the money, he did it because he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the praise and the private shows and the audience and the spark of secrecy and sexiness in his life. He enjoyed being a camboy.

At the time, and even to now, no one ever knew it was the famous Mr. Tony Stark they were paying and drooling over, but that was part of the fun to him. The masks, the secrecy. It was a little piece of heaven just for him.

But of course someone (himself) had gone and spilled his little secret to his super soldier boyfriends.

It had been a few days since the pole dancing performance an his boyfriends had been clinging to him every second they weren't being called away, which was very very often. He could tell they were getting frustrated again, as every sexual encounter was often interrupted. On one memorable occasion, Fury had sent a baby agent to call his Brooklyn boys away and the poor baby had walked into the lounge on them all half naked and grinding against one another.

Now though, Tony was upset because his men were being called away on a pointless mission where the first few days they would be holed up in a hotel room waiting to be given the order to move forward. It wasn't until the second night when Tony saw his camera and remembered what he had told them and a devious grin slipped onto his face.

A few hours later he was all set up in their bedroom, camera set up, and a private show room on his computer hooked up to his camera. All he had to do was invite them and let his body take over.

He chucked to himself and picked up his phone, shooting off a text to his lovers.

 **If you get a link from "camboy Eros", open it and accept it -** Tony

He knee he was giving away what was about to happen, but when the link was opened and accepted moments later, he knee that Steve and Bucky were eager and ready.

He already had his camera on, facing him and the bed where he was wearing nothing but a silk red robe, his special outfit underneath hidden away.

His laptop chimed.

 **Gods baby, you look so good in that red robe -** BrooklynB

Tony positively beamed at his camera, and his laptop chimed again.

 **Are you wearing anything under that gorgeous get up love? -** Stevie

Tony purred and stood swishing his hips around and sending a sultry look towards the camera.

"That depends baby, how badly do you want to know?'

An instant chime greeted him back.

 **So bad that we'll come right back there and rip it off you if we don't get to see soon -** BrooklynB

Tony tilted his head back with a laugh and slipped off the right shoulder of his gown, revealing a black lace shoulder strap.

 **Please tell me that's what I think it is -** Stevie.

Tony purred and undid his dressing gown belt, letting the silk fabric fall from his body and pool at his feet. Underneath the gown laid a small, lacy black bralette with matching g-string panties, designed to cup him in all the right ways, making his lean, muscled figure appear softer and more feminine.

 **Holy shit -** BrooklynB  
**Fuck baby -** Stevie

Tony giggles, stretching down on the bed and running his hands over his body.

"Knew you'd appreciate it" he preened.

 **We love it. You wouldn't be walking for a week if we were there baby -** BrooklynB

"What like I was after last time" Tony teased back, pulling on his sheer bralette strap.

 **Even more so. -** Stevie.

Tony moaned at the thought. The days after the mirrored studio were the best. He felt sore and wobbly and used an _incredible_ for days.

"As much as I love the idea, It's my turn to play now~ you may make suggestions, I may use them, but I'm going to show off and you're both going to watch, I hope you like it~" Tony trailed his nails up his thighs and in is head he could hear his boyfriends moaning at the sight.

 **Anything you want baby, we're watching -** BrooklynB

Tony smiled sweetly into the camera one last time before kicking into action.

It had been a long time since he'd last done any sessions, but this was different. There was no money or strangers, just him and the loves of his life watching him. He felt hot and so very loved at the same time.

He took it slow and teasing, not removing and of his lingerie as he rolled over and presented to them, stretching himself open on his own fingers and purring as his computer chimed with curses and encouragement from his men.

After stretching himself he pulled out his brand new toy, showing off the vibrator he'd gone and picked up 2 hours ago. It was blue and meant for men and he just knew that it'd be his new favourite toy and be making quite a few appearances in the future.

"What do you think of me new toy?" He teased devilishly, looking at the replies when they came.

 **It's going to look great stuffed inside your tight hole baby-** BrooklynB

 **Can't wait to get** **my hands on it love, going to tease you with it for hours so you know how we feel right now -** Stevie.

Tony moaned, imagining being blindfolded and tied up and teased for hours.

"I'd like that" he managed dazed.

 **Take it slow baby, wanna see that pretty toy sink into you slowly like it were my cock -** BrooklynB

Tony gasped, leaking precum out of his hard tip now, faster than it had been. He did as he was asked and took it slow, moaning as inch by inch he was filled up and imagining it was one of his boyfriends thick cocks.

Only once it was fully inside did he turn it on, crying out a moan as the toy twisted and vibrated against his prostate.

 **Come on baby, fuck yourself with your toy, nice and slow for us -** Stevie

"Fuck, Steve" Tony moaned, rocking his hips and thrusting the vibrator slowly, looking towards to camera and wetting his lower lip.

"F-feels so fucking good, so hot pressing inside" he gasped out for them, writhing and pressing the toy in deeper.

 **Fuck Tony, keep talking-** BrooklynB

Tony's legs trembled but he continued on.

"Feels so good, wish it was the both of you filling me up" he drooled, "I imagine it all the time, want it so bad, want to be tied up and fucked till I c-can't remember my own name"

Tony moaned and barely managed to check the computer when it chimed.

 **Touch yourself more love, want to see your hand wrapped around that delicious dick of yours -** BrooklynB

Tony whimpered in response, reaching down to jerk himself off in time with the thrusts of the vibrator.

"F-fuck" he choked out brokenly, "s-so close!"

Tony moaned, and the computer chimed again.

 **Cum for us slut-** Stevie.

And he did, collapsing onto the bed and crying out and panting hard, making a mess of everything.

 **I hope you're prepared when we get back baby, you really won't be able to walk for a week.-** BrooklynB


End file.
